


Loving you is easy; it always has been

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: "Loving each other has always been easy, it was never something that required much thinking because wherever I was or what lifetime I was in, being with you is singlehandedly one of the easiest things I have ever done and it always will be."orThey always have each other's backs, even before they started dating. And now that just makes it easier to love each other.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. What are you gonna do?

“I hate that smell.” Eddie groans as he shuffles in the passenger’s seat. He reaches down by his feet in front of him, though it is not all that easy to find exactly what he is looking for through all the gummy wrappers and mess that somehow- not somehow- but occupies the space in which he is looking for his lost item.

As he leans back into his seat, his eyes fall on Buck- for a moment in time; although the look on Buck’s face indicates that it is more than just one measly second. 

“What is it Eds?” the words when he says it can make all his trouble go away, it’s not quite realistic, but then again that doesn’t really matter.

Locking eyes with him once again, Eddie settles his head against his arm, leaning up against the arm rest that is nestled between the two of them.

“My jacket. I can’t find it.” and he pouts at that, like he is a child. But he knows that Buck found it cute by the grin etching at his lips so he doesn’t mind looking ridiculous.

Trailing at a red light, Buck takes the time to turn his body slightly. “Did you look behind these seats? They could be beside Chris.” he suggests, although by the tone of his voice it’s more of a ‘it’s there behind the seats next to Chris’ type of voice, suggesting that it actually is there.

“Don’t have to be so rude about it.” Eddie teases as he slaps Buck’s arm playfully. He fakes being hurt, but doesn’t say anything because as he is about to, the light turns green.

“You’re lucky the light changed or else I would’ve gotten you back.” he challenges

Eddie leans slightly over the middle of the car, slightly pressing his hand into the tops of his jeans on his thighs, offering it a little squeeze.

“What would you have done, you can’t do a thing if you are behind the wheel.” he reminds him, but there is a sense of mockery in his voice

Buck looks down at Eddie’s lips for a second, biting his own in the time that he can take without crashing the vehicle then adverts his attention back to the wheel. For a moment he doesn’t say anything, but before he speaks he looks up into the mirror. Studying Christopher fast asleep in the backseat by the sounds of soft snoring, he smiles and then looks back at the road. “Something.” he whispers, lowering his voice an octave that it does things to Eddie’s heart “Just can’t do it here.”

Eddie studies his words for a moment. Opening and closing his mouth in an effort to find the right words to say, he decides that it is best to just say nothing. Instead, they let the rest of the car ride be filled with the sound of rain pattering outside. That fresh-earth smell taking over the aroma that was once that stupid car fresher scent that Buck had decided would make his car smell good, when in reality did nothing.

He’s not complaining about it though because he knows that some people like the rain, like Buck. He loves just about every part that comes with it: the cool weather, the baggy clothes, the sound the rain makes when it hits the floor outside- just about all of it. Eddie on the other hand, isn't really a rain type of person. He prefers the sun over this foggy, weary weather outside, but as he promised himself he isn’t going to complain, especially since the day that it just happens to be raining is the day that they had originally planned to go to the zoo.

“Do you think Chris is mad?” the sound of Buck’s voice alarms him “That we didn’t get to go to the zoo and all.”

Eddie shakes his head, a surprised laugh escaping his lips as well. “No.” he replies as he turns in his seat to face his son who is fast asleep “I think he would be happy with whatever we did.”

“Yeah, Chris is a great kid. Wonder where he got it from because he definitely didn’t get it from you.” he teases as they pull up to their driveway.

Eddie tilts his head to the side, grinning at him from ear to ear. “Rude.” he laughs, shaking his head at the comment “But he is a wonderful kid.” he agrees

Unlocking the door to the car, he hops out of the truck, making his way to the backseat.

“Chris? We’re here.”

Christopher opens his eyes at the sound of his name, rubbing at his eyes trying to rid himself of exhaustion. Reaching to the left of him he grabs his crutches and starts to make his way out the vehicle- and Eddie tells himself that he doesn’t need to help him and his son being the smart kid he is seems to notice it from the concerned look on his face. “I’m fine dad.” he whispers, and Eddie takes his word for it.

When they reach inside of their home things fall into place quickly like they always do. Packing their bags away by the front door and making the short distance to the living room, the three of them sit in the living room- Chris surrounded by both of them on each side.

“Can we watch a movie?” Christopher suggests when they settle themselves in their seats.

“Of course. Which one?”

“Aladdin!” he says excitingly, and for a kid who was just sleeping in the car ride home, he is quite enthusiastic

“Okay, Aladdin it is.” Eddie says, as he gets up to get the remote. At the same time, Buck removes himself from the couch and heads towards the kitchen.

“I’ll get the popcorn ready.” he cheers

“Extra butter?” Eddie asks hopefully

Turning to face Chris, he asks him. “What do you think buddy? Do you think that we should listen to him?” he tilts his head, pointing at Eddie in the other direction

“Yeah.” he smiles

That’s the answer that Buck takes as he heads to pop the popcorn while Eddie sets up the movie.

While they do, Chris heads to the bathroom down the hall for a second.

Making his way over to the kitchen to follow Buck, Eddie slides his hand around his boyfriend’s back. Wrapping it around as he leans his head slightly on his back.

“Where’d Chris go?” Buck whispers. He brings his hands down, placing it now over top Eddie’s.

“He went to go do something.” he turns Buck around to face him. He takes the time to lean up and place a kiss to his lips, capturing them in his “Hi.”

“Hi Eddie.” he smiles as he rests his forehead against his

“I feel like I haven’t seen you all day.” he admits

Buck laughs, removing himself from Eddie’s hold to make his way over to the microwave to take the popcorn out.

“I’ve been with you the whole day Eddie.” he says from the other side of the room

“Still missed you.” he mumbles, leaning against the counter as he crosses his arms “I always miss you.” Buck turns around to face him with a confused look plastered on his face “Even if I get to see you pretty much all the time. Can never have enough of Evan Buckley.” he confesses, although when he says it he emphasizes just about every part of the last sentence, along with a little dance to add effect.

“Of course you did.” Buck teases back “I know I’m irresistible Eddie, you don’t have to-”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence because he is interrupted with Eddie hitting him on his back.

“Hey! You almost made me drop the popcorn.”

Eddie shrugs, smirking up at him and takes the opportunity to head back to the living room as Chris takes his seat on the couch.

“Ready for the movie?” Buck asks as he takes a seat on the other side of Christopher

“Yeah, I’m excited.”

And with that, they press play and let movie night ensue.

When the movie finishes Christopher is pretty much wiped out. Days like this where it is raining often have him tired.

As Eddie stands up to pick Chris up, Buck speaks up.

“I can take him to bed.” he insists

“Okay.” he says, saying it low enough so that he doesn’t wake his son up

As Buck smiles back at him, Eddie can’t help but think about how lucky he is. Lucky to have a wonderful son who he adores to the moon and back, through all of the things they’ve been through over the past couple of years. How lucky he is to have Buck.

Being with Buck wasn’t really anything new. When they first met things were kind of rough to say the least. He hadn’t really seemed to like him, but overtime they warmed up to each other. Since then things have flowed fairly smoothly. They do just about everything together, day in and day out side by side; just how Eddie likes it. When they started dating the affection only increased.

It was easy to love Evan Buckley.

That wasn’t hard to remember. 

So in times like this when he already knows what Eddie needs is especially relevant to the phrase ‘loving you is easy’

“Here.” Buck prompts from behind Eddie “Thought you’d might want this.” Gliding his hand across the back of his shoulders, he takes the empty seat beside him. Eddie likes moments like these, calmly being able to sit down and relax. The warmth of Buck presses up against the small on the side of his neck.

“What is it?”

Buck shrugs, intertwining their hands in his lap. “A jacket.” he replies simply.

He looks the jacket over. “I already have enough jackets Buck.” he starts “What’s so special about this one in particular?”

“Look at the inside of it.” Buck encourages

Opening up the jacket, Eddie would be lying if he said a chuckle didn’t escape his lips.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah seriously.” Buck echoes, a bright smile on his face “Do you like it?”

Eddie hits his arm playfully, shaking his head in the same motion. “I know I mentioned that I like ‘The Fresh Prince of Bel Air’ but not this much.” and ‘The Fresh Prince’ is just a classic in Eddie’s eyes. But he was not expecting to receive a jacket with Will Smith’s on it.

“What do you mean? I know how much of a fan you are of the show Eddie.” he teases as he nudges his shoulder against his

“That was a long time ago Buck.”

“Still” he states as leans his head on Eddie’s shoulder “I saw it at the store the other day when I was shopping for Chris and it reminded me of you.” and as if he wasn’t already in love with the man next to him, this definitely did it for him.

“Well I guess since it reminds you of me, it also reminds me of you.” he whispers

Buck smiles at the comment. He leans up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

-

“Who is that?” someone teases as he makes his way into the station

Eddie turns around to the sound of Hen’s voice, a smile plastered on his face.

“Hi hen.”

She returns the comment with a smirk etching at her lips.

“So, I know that you are a dad and all but since when do you buy clothes like this?” she questions as she eyes his outfit that he decided to wear “‘Cause this is a whole new Eddie type of style.”

“Actually, Buck got it for me.” he smiles “And what do you mean? I've always liked ‘The Fresh Prince’.” he explains as he glares back at her

“Well.” Hen says as she starts to make her way to the stairs of the station “Tell Buck I said for someone like him with his lack of references to shows, he made a good choice.” she tilts her head in the direction of the entrance and makes her way upstairs.

When Eddie turns to look at where she was pointing to, he sees Buck waltzing in like he always does with a smile plastered across his face. He talks to everyone that crosses his path whether it is a simple ‘hello’ or how they are doing, because that is just ‘a him thing’ to do.

And he adores that about him because it just makes it twice as easy to love Evan Buckley.


	2. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple day in their household is nice. It makes the both of them realize how lucky they are to have each other.
> 
> or
> 
> Over one-thousand words of nothingness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary of the story has actually changed. It is basically about how them loving each other is easy and is shown in small and significant ways and how they have this whole journey that involves family relationships and an overall story about their relationship.

Buck’s gotta admit: he’s quite happy.

Not that he wouldn’t be happy in any sense because quite frankly, he is usually on the happier side of emotions, but right now he is happy.

After all the hard work and thinking of does he or does he not like him, they finally managed to tell each other how they feel. Long before him and Eddie got together, they had already been close and when they finally got together officially not much has changed. They still spend their days off together, they go to each other’s house often and if he’s being honest, Buck likes it like that.

Although being with Eddie is single-handedly one of the easiest things he has ever done in his entire life, he also can't help but melt everytime he is with him.

“You smell so good.” Eddie hums out as he drags his fingertips along the nape of his boyfriend’s neck, stopping to scratch lightly at the loose hairs that are the curliest part of his hair.

Buck, wearing a cheeky grin, turns his head slightly; peering to the side so that he can catch Eddie’s gaze in his. He tries to find the right words to say but when he is getting looked at like he is right now, the words seem to not make it past his tongue.

And of course, Eddie being the cocky son of a person that he is leans in closer- leaving just enough space between them. He lets his hand drop to Buck’s thigh and the other on his calf “Is there something that you wanted to say?” the breaths being felt on his lips that Buck has to hold himself back from biting his own.

But as always, not being able to have a comeback, he uses his actions. 

When it comes to his and Eddie’s relationship it is not that much different from those who are around them. However, them being two different people, Buck tends to be someone who usually expresses how they feel through words, and of course Eddie usually expresses his emotions through actions. But saying how he feels or knowing what he wants to say has never been hard in the first place. 

Since they have been together he has gotten used to using many forms of expression on both parts.

So right now, in the comfort of their own room where no one is watching, Buck drops his head against Eddie’s.

For a while he doesn’t say anything; just content in the quietness of the morning. But Eddie is the one to break the silence.

“Is this supposed to be one of those Evan Buckley charming moments?” Buck lets a chuckle escape his lips as he peers his head up slightly to look at Eddie “Because if it is it is totally working.” cupping his hands around his cheeks to already bring him in for a passionate kiss.

And once again, he melts into it. Just like always.

But it quickly comes to an end with the sound of crutches making their way down the hall and to their bedroom.

“Daddy!” Chris makes his way onto their bed, settling himself down in between the both of them. “Morning.”

Buck on the other side of him, fakes being asleep; snoring loudly to catch the attention of the boy. Christopher starts to poke at his sides, giggling when he doesn’t wake up.

“Buck.” he pokes him again “Hmm.” scratching his chin, trying to come up with a plan as he turns towards his dad. When he looks away, Buck takes it as an opportunity to peer his eye open. “I guess daddy will be the one cooking today.” and if it were even possible, Buck opens his eyes widely at the mention of Eddie doing the cooking

“That man is to not step foot near the stove.” he explains as he sits up in their bed and glares teasingly at Eddie. Eddie rolls his eyes at him but he knows that he is just kidding by the blushing on his cheeks as he turns his head slightly away from him. “And you little man.” adverting his attention to Chris as a bright smile makes its way to his lips “Why would you try and scare me like that?”

Christopher shrugs, smile growing larger.

Buck decides to peer down closer to him so that he is whispering in his ear. Although by whispering, it is actually just talking in a voice where Eddie too can hear.

“Your dad can’t cook.” Christopher starts to laugh that brings a smile to both of their faces. Eddie once again, rolls his eyes but the both of them know that he can’t stay mad at them for long.

“How about this? Me and you, making pancakes. How does that sound?”

Eagerly, Chris nods his head at the sound of pancakes.

Buck stands up from the bed and takes it in this moment to point outside the bedroom door. “To the kitchen we go.”

\---

"You know, for someone who says that they are new to this whole thing you are pretty good at what you do." Eddie wraps his arms around Buck, bringing him in for a moment as he stirs the pot in front of him. He doesn't turn around quite yet, but by the humming that he can feel escaping his lips, he can tell that he is happy.

Eddie, for one, loves seeing people happy. May come as a shocker, but it's true. As a father he loves when his kid talks about his day and what excited him and all the cold stuff that he can't wait to do with his friends, in class; wherever it may be. Being able to look at someone, the people around him that he loves and that he holds so close to his heart, and see them happy, or content, or joyful is something that truly makes him realize that things have changed and that things could possibly be better.

For a while, being with Shannon he knew that things were not going to work out. The constant arguing being one of the main things that drew them apart from one another. And although every relationship encounters those struggles and they get to a point where they feel stuck and that feelings may be abrupt, the two of them both knew that what they had maybe wasn't for them. But in all honesty, he doesn't truly know what that tells him about himself now and what he does in his current situation and his relationship with Buck. But one thing he does know for sure is that whatever happens between them and what they go through, even if they argue, even is Buck may feel as though he has a certain place in their relationship that will always make him worry and the amount of times that both him and Christopher will assure him, he will never get tired of all the times that he gets to see him happy.

And it's even better when he's the reason for said happiness.

"What do you mean?" turning around to face him, Buck places his hands on his hips "What exactly do I do?"

Eddie looks up at him with a warm smile. "This." he gestures around them, which makes Buck's eyebrows furrowed in confusion so he continues "Being so good with Christopher."

Buck smiles back at him.

"You know I love that kid Eddie. Always have." which is true

Eddie tilts his head to the side, grinning at him effortlessly.

"I know." he says barely above a whisper, leaning in closer so that just the two of them can hear "But I just like saying how good you are with him." shrugging with a smile on his face, he struts back to the living where his son is waiting for them

He doesn't look at Buck standing in the kitchen, but he knows that he is staring at him.

And if Eddie had to point out a moment where he knew that Evan Buckley was for him and that both him and his son were a big part of Buck's life, then this moment right here where he knows that the man that he is so deeply in love with loves the things that he loves just as much.

So despite having each other's backs, even before they got together, Eddie knows that being with him is something that he never has to worry about. It feels as though things may change between them, which makes him happy.

And that just makes it that much easier to love Evan Buckley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really know what this story is, but thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
